


Stand Out

by PaxieAmor



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Music, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxieAmor/pseuds/PaxieAmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward questions Coulson's taste in music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand Out

**Author's Note:**

> So... this might be part to a longer series. I'm not sure yet. I have some ideas, but not a set plot. We'll have to see what happens.

_Open up your eyes, take a look at me_

_Get the picture fixed in your memory_

_I'm driven by the rhythm like the beat of a heart_

_And I won't stop until I start_

_To stand out_

_To stand out_ _  
_

“Seriously, Coulson?” Phil Coulson looked up from his desk and directly into the eyes of Agent Ward, offering him a withering glare. “You’re listening to Charisma?”

“Is there a problem with that, Agent Ward?” Coulson repressed a grin; Ward had taken a visible leap back from casual conversation, tensing up slightly as he walked further into the room, just as Coulson wanted him to. No one insults his music. No one.

“I mean,” Ward continued, “she’s a twenty-something singing a song from a Disney movie.”

“And?” Coulson asked, not dropping his expression for a moment. Nothing Ward was saying was wrong, of course; 27-year-old Rana Cole was discovered singing karaoke in a bar. The song she sang, a track from the Disney film “A Goofy Movie”, went on to be her first single with Charisma, a band she handpicked, made up of friends she lived with in college. “I happen to like her voice.”

“Just… doesn’t seem like you kind of music , Sir.” Ward rubbed the back of his head; he was nervous. Coulson was pleased with it. “Charisma seems more like something Skye or Jemma would listen to…”

As if on cue, Skye danced past the open door with Jemma right behind her. Following them, holding a iPod with 3 sets of ear buds was Fitz, dancing right along with them. They took turns singing.

“Stand out! Above the crowd!”

“Even if I gotta shout out loud!”

“’Til mine is the only face you see…” They joined together.

“I’m gonna stand out! ‘Til you notice me!”

They continued like that until they were out of earshot. Coulson’s expression did not falter.

“Was there anything else, Agent Ward?”

“No sir.”

“Good.” Coulson went back to his paperwork as Ward left the room. His expression didn’t change until the song did; a slow ballad about growing up with your hero and how they shaped her into the woman she was now.

That song made him genuinely smile.


End file.
